


Bible Stories

by jattendrai



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jattendrai/pseuds/jattendrai
Summary: “ God only punishes those who do wrong, Chloe. He isn’t punishing you, he’s guiding you.”





	Bible Stories

**Author's Note:**

> last sensless fic THEN ill write a good pricemarsh one i promise i just gotta get out my gay fake deep feelings

Ash still lingers in the air long after the fire had burnt itself out, the skeletons of trees and wildlife disintegrating among the winds of a bigger storm coming in North. The water was much-needed as it had crawled down the hills and threatened the town for so long, but with this sudden relief came a tide too strong to not be knocked over by.

They lost the beautiful skies of flaming color that came with the smoke and ash, and replaced it with rippling tides of grey and black that seemingly smothered the horizon endlessly; there was nothing they could do to ease the waters as they crashed against the cliffs, and there they simply admired the violence from a distance that couldn’t reach them.

She said “God makes everything happen for a reason”, but for what reason could losing the spark that brought hope to her life be justified? What games is God playing by taking away everything she had in her life that made it worth living, like the fire that burned the trees and the fire that burned in her heart. She had nothing left to live for once the flame went out, and even her search was eventually volatile as they dug up the shell of what she lost.

Chloe wondered if God was simply punishing her for her acts, but those thoughts were easily overpowered by a waving hand in her face; “ God only punishes those who do wrong, Chloe. He isn’t punishing you, he’s guiding you.”

God steers you to a straight path, but the road Chloe has followed has been anything but; the detours and setbacks has left her at dead-ends and forks in the road, along passageways too narrow and roads too long to ever see the destination. She was left to wander once the path had disappeared, finding her way through thick forests and smothered in that ash, that ash that she still finds on the hood of her car and in her hair, accumulating in her boots and collecting with the dust under her bed.

Now the path continues, leading her out of the woods and into the widest opening she’s ever seen, rain pounding her into a soaking mess. God has hidden her tears among raindrops, her weeping under thundering skies, her screams cracking with lighting; rain poured down hard enough to wash away every grave she’s dug and and mark she’s made, cleansing the world of her existence as she carries on down a path left only to herself.

There is no sun for her in the sky, and the road looks as endless as the clouds that continue rolling in. She slips and falls on her ass, but continues to brush it off and get back up, cursing at the world but still continuing on with it. Nobody is left to walk by her side.

“ Why do you continue?” She asks from across the diner table, her boom brought promptly down.

The storm rages on outside Two Whales and Chloe laughs. Guess she was monologuing that thought. She pokes at her eggs as she hunches onto the table, thinking.

“ I don’t know.” Chloe replies. Maybe she’s expecting something from the world, that she’s owed something that she’s not going to leave without. Whatever the world has in debt to her is unknown, but she’ll be damned if it doesn’t owe her something.

“ What do you want?”

The question is awkward and startles Chloe a bit, her fork scraping the plate as she misses the yolk. Kate seems oddly serious about the question and stares at her with firm eyes. It didn’t feel demanding, though.

“ I don’t know, a break?”

Her friend laughs, and another clap of thunder takes the diner. Trees sway and leaves fall outside, and the wall between them and chaos that is the window takes Chloe’s attention for the rest of their time. Kate just ordered a cup of coffee while Chloe went for the full entree, and they were out in the storm in no time.

“ Let’s make a break for it in three, two -- go !” They burst out of the door and bolt for Chloe’s truck, the beaten thing having been parked on the opposite side of the lot and dusted in leaves and pines from the trees. Chloe swings open the driver’s side as Kate struggles to open the passenger’s door, her book tucked beneath one arm and held on for life. Soon they’re both in the dryw comfort of the car, and Kate laughs.

“ Where to next, m’adam?”

She adjusts her seatbelt and sits back, taking in the question. “ Home?”

“ Yours or mine? Cause i’m not driving across the country.”

“ You know what I mean,” She smiles at her, and for once Chloe smiles back as she puts the truck in reverse. She’s never liked the way her overbite is shown in her smile, so she flashes minimal teeth, and it’s a goofy smile that only makes Kate smile wider.

They pull out of the lot and into the storm head-on. Silence befalls them, though not uncomfortable, and they leave each other to their own thoughts as they make it through arcadia Bay.

_ What do you want? _ Echoes in Chloe’s head as she drives, rolling over and over.

_ What do you want? _

_ What do I want? _

_ What do I want. _

_ What do I want... _

In a way, she realized what she wanted. 

They make it back to Chloe’s place and run for the door, Kate laughing as Chloe nearly doubles on the grass as she hits a wet patch. They run for cover and find refuge in the kitchen, Kate taking off her slippers at the door while Chloe immediately goes for a jug of orange juice in the fridge, her boots squeaking along the floor.

“ What’s the plan, you staying over?”

A clap of thunder shakes the house, and Kate bounces.

“ Sure.”

 

The water continues to flow over the Earth as she continues on her path, washing away the grass and digging up the roots surrounding her , sweeping her feet from out under her. There is no end in sight after walking for …. Who knows how long. She’s getting tired, and the tears have refused to come anymore as her voice runs hoarse. There is nothing left to cry about, and even the clouds have lost their voice, unable to produce a single break of thunder anymore. Now it’s just the endless sound of rain.

Kate appears more often in her room, coming with books to read as they each do their own in the presence of one another. Sometimes Kate will lay at the edge of the bed, and Chloe will place her feet upon her back and laugh as Kate gives her a look --- she never says anything though, and continues to read her book as she lights a cigarette.

Sometimes they’ll play music, or do homework together. Neither of them have the same classes, Kate doing honors as Chloe is attempting an online course for her GED, but it’s fun to pretend they’re studying together; sometimes Kate will ask her what the answer is to a question neither of them have, or Chloe will talk shit about a teacher she doesn’t know.

And sometimes, they just lay there, together on her bed. Neither of them really come to like the concept of ‘cuddling’, but Kate would give Chloe a free hand to hold as they lay there like they’re looking up at stars. Neither will say anything, and on a few occasions they’ve fallen asleep only to be woken up by the sound of Joyce calling Chloe down for dinner.

They were peaceful times.

Tonight they decide they lay down together, Kate discarding her soaking cardigan to a hook and Chloe throwing off her boots and jacket onto the floor. Chloe falls to the bed and spreads herself out, Kate taking it in strides to carefully lay herself down, opposite to Chloe. They lay there like that. Chloe’s head to Kate’s waist and Kate’s head to Chloe’s waist, feet dangling off opposite sides of the bed as they stare up to the ceiling, which Chloe remembered to decorate in dollar store glow stars.

The silence is comforting and Chloe takes it in. she closes her eyes, centering herself on the same thought that’s been with her since they left Two Whales.

_ What do you want? _

Was it okay to say this? It felt all too sudden to know, but it felt like it. 

She said God decides what is best for someone, even if it isn’t what they wanted, and that thought mixed together to make her wanted if this is what God thinks is best for her, if this is what she’s been given after all her struggles. What if…. What if Kate was brought to her, by some unseen force of nature, and that she was what was best for her? Not Max, not… Rachel, not herself or her family, or her enemies or her dreams, but Kate. Kate Beverly Marsh, devout Christian and her newly-decided girlfriend.

It didn’t stop storming when she came into her life, but rather she came with the storm. She came upon the cliffside in her journey and sought refuge in the lighthouse, hoping she’d be able to wait out the storm in the comforts of something new. Little did she know the waves crashed against the lighthouse fiercer than the rain pelted her back, and she was left to watch as each tide pulled back and rushed forward with the force of something ungodly, something unbeaten.

The road from underneath her would break and crumble, sliding her down to the tides as an offering as she is taken by the ankles and brought down, the rain no longer a problem as she was overwhelmed by the water that overcame her; suffocating, a new struggle brought about as she did not learn to swim. The currents above were only about a fraction of what was brewing underneath, and she felt that this was the end that God had gifted her; the road brought her here to end her suffering, and this was where she was to meet judgement.

But something grabbed her, and she held on. For a moment she thought it was God herself coming to save her, but once she was out of the water she found herself in the hands of an Angel; a soaked, beaten angel with wary eyes and without her wings, having fallen into the waters and taken as hostage like she had. The angel had her in her arms and she felt weak, coughing up water as she was cradled in arms marked from her fall.

This wasn’t the way angels were depicted to her as a child, one broken and fallen from the sky, but it was the only explanation; with everything human having been taken away from her by the waters, the only reason for something to have survived it was if it was from beyond. She took this salvation, and found herself in company of an angel that would not speak to her as to why she had fallen.

But she found a companion finally, and the clouds didn’t seem so endless after all.

 

By the time Chloe had found herself awake again, it was nearly midnight. Her room was dark and the house was silent, save for the way her bed creaked when she sat up. She found that the heavy rain had eased into a light shower. She listened to it fall, lightly on her roof and window, sighed.

She moved a hand out to where she assumed her sleeping companion would be, and eventually bumped into what she assumed was her shoulder; she stirred for just a moment.

“ Kate?”

She pushed her a bit, and soon she was awake, albeit tired and hazy. She looked up at Chloe with a squint, “ Hm, what time is it?”

“ 11:34, apparently. We fell asleep.”

“ Hm.”

Kate simply rolled over and brought herself onto the bed entirely, already falling back asleep. Without thinking too much about it, Chloe brought herself fully onto the bed too, etching Kate up further by pulling her arms; she complied, bringing herself up till she met the headboard and collapsed down onto the pillows. They didn’t even attempt to unravel the blanket under them, opting to fall back asleep in their clothes from the day as they had already wrinkled them from their impromptu nap, laying next to each other and just barely touching as Chloe rolled to place her heard in Kate’s neck.

A sliver of light from the moon broke out from the clouds, coming in through the window and giving light to where there feet where.

The storm was slowly coming to an end, but they didn’t notice.


End file.
